1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly including an electrical connector being connected to a printed circuit board without soldering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 11-121118 discloses a sunk-type electrical connector which suits for miniaturization. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the housing. A rear portion of each contact is bent upwards firstly and then downwards to be soldered to a printed circuit board from a contacting portion. As a result it makes the structure of the contacts complication.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0004337 A1 discloses another electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a shell covering on the housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the housing. The housing defines a pair of retaining portion extending rearwards from a rear face at two opposite ends thereof, and each retaining portion defines a slot opening rearwards thereof. A printed circuit board is inserted into the slots and the soldering legs are positioned on two opposite sides to nip the printed circuit board. The soldering legs are soldered to the printed circuit board, which is still a conventional assembly method of the connector to the PCB.
Hence, an electrical connector assembly including an electrical connector being connected to a printed circuit board without soldering is required.